Skin is subject to abuse by many extrinsic (environmental) factors as well as intrinsic (aging) factors. A common extrinsic factor is exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Whether extrinsic or intrinsic, the abuse results in wrinkling of the skin. To many people, skin wrinkles are a reminder of the disappearance of youth. As a result, the elimination of wrinkles has become a booming business in youth-conscious societies. Treatments range from cosmetic creams and moisturizers to various forms of cosmetic surgery.
Amiodarone, a preferred active of the present invention, is generally known as an antiarrhythmic agent. The drug was developed in Belgium as part of a systematic approach to form a coronary vasodilator and antianginal drug. The compound is a benzofuran derivative that contains two iodine molecules, has a molecular weight of 642 daltons, and is a weak base with a pKa of 5 6. (See Waitzer, S., J. Butany, L. From, W. Hanna, C. Ramsay, E. Downar, "Cutaneous Ultrastructural Changes in Photosensitivity Associated with Amiodarone Therapy", (1987) Journal of the American Academy of Dermatology, Vol. 16(4), pp. 779-787.)